James Savage
James Savage was one of the suspects in Anatomy of a Murder, The Lake's Bride, No Smoke Without Fire, and Dog Eat Dog. Profile James is a 36 year old caucasian man with long black hair and a goatee. He has light brown-hazel eyes and has pointed eyebrows above his eyes. James is usually seen wearing a grey undershirt beneath a purple cardigan with stitch pattern at the shoulders. He wears what seems to be a rucksack around his left shoulder. On his back, he carries a hunting rifle. In Anatomy of a Murder, James loves the theater, has several sewing skills, wears a dinosaur badge of the museum, and is also a known sufferer of heartburn. James weighs 180 pounds and his blood type is A+. In The Lake's Bride, he has scratches on his right cheek and a mud stain on the right side of his shirt. It is also revealed he owns a dog. In No Smoke Without Fire, it is discovered that he is left handed. In Dog Eat Dog, James wears a badge of Dog Pageant and has a scar of a dog's bite on his neck. It is also discovered that he often uses Ether. Role in Case(s) James was a dangerous hunter who lived in by himself, deep in a forest. There, he used to hunt with his dog, and hated other people entering it. To avoid the people from entering the forest, James had taxidermised crows and stuck them up throughout the trees as a warning. In Anatomy of a Murder, James was called in by the team after they found the paw print of his dog in an overgrown garden. When asked about it, James told the team that maybe he and his dog had passed through that abandoned garden while hunting. After Jones informed him about about the victim, Wilfred Turnscrew's death, James said that the writer should had died a long time ago ever since he started publishing "trashy" novels. He also said that, because of Wilfred's books, hundreds of tourists had started to visit the forest (where James always hunted) and pollute it with their littering. For this reason, James was glad that Wilfred had died. James was later detained after the team found his skinning knife in the local museum (where the victim's body was found). When the team were about to arrest James, the hunter admitted that the knife belonged to him, but also claimed that he had lost it a few days ago. He further explained to the team that he had just beaten up the victim to unconsiousness in the abandoned garden for making fun of him, and then, he had left. However, the team did not listen to him and detained him. A few hours later, James was let go after Cornelia Trent was convicted of the murder. James returned as a suspect in The Lake's Bride after the death of Mary Gray. After analyzing a glove which the team found in the town exit, Grace discovered that the killer owned a dog. The team then remembered James since he owned a dog and always used to hang around the outskirts of the town, and went to have a chat with him. When asked if he knew the victim, James replied that he had seen Mary a few times in her stall, and that he had seen the victim with someone else the day before her death. He said that he had seen the two of them go towards the outskirts of the town and that the mysterious man was acting like Mary was his prey. Unfortunately, James hadn't seen that man's face, so he couldn't help the team further. James made his third appearance in No Smoke Without Fire after the death of Connor Sullivan. He lived near the camp where the chief, Connor, and his group of scouts were attending the annual Scout Survival Camp. He was interrogated after one of Connor's young scouts, Ayden Young told the team that he had seen the hunter fighting with the victim the previous day, and that they had shouted and almost hit each other. When questioned about this incident, James replied that Connor had started a fire in a restricted zone, and that he spotted it and told Connor to put it out, but the victim refused and then broke James' "No Fire" sign to pieces. James also told the team that he would have surely hit Connor if the kids weren't watching. Later, James was in big trouble after the team found a bloody knife (which turned out to be the murder weapon after the analysis) inside his shack. When asked about the knife, James claimed that it was his, and that he had been looking for it since the last two days. The team then told him that this was the same knife which was used to kill Connor. After hearing this, James was shocked and said that someone was framing him. He then said that nobody liked him there and that everyone was scared of him just because he was a loner. When told about the chocolate-stain on the knife, James angrily replied that he was allergic to chocolate, and told the team that they could check his medical records if they didn't believe him, in order to prove himself innocent. In Dog Eat Dog, James had participated in the Grimsborough Dog Pageant competition, where another participant named Margaret Littlewood had poisoned his dog, along with the dog of Gertrude Piccadilly. Margaret had also poisoned another competitor named Molly Robinson and her innocent dog, and also Jones, who participated in the Dog Pageant as well. Trivia *James, Tony Marconi, Alden Greene and Margaret Littlewood are the only characters who appeared as suspects in four cases. *James is the only suspect who is not the killer after appearing in four cases. Case Appearances *Anatomy of a Murder (Case 24) *The Lake's Bride (Case #27) *No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29) *Dog Eat Dog (Case #31) JS3.png|James, as he appeared in Anatomy of a Murder. JS4.png|James, as he appeared in The Lake's Bride. JS5.png|James, as he appeared in No Smoke Without Fire. Case 31.png|James, as he appeared in Dog Eat Dog. Husky.png|James' dog. James'_Dog.png|James' dog after dying. Category:Suspects